Nightmare's Origins
by TCKing12
Summary: We all know that Nightmare is a very dangerous villain. But why is he like that? What caused him to turn evil? Well, this is the tale of how Nightmare turned evil.
1. Nightmare

** Chapter 1: Nightmare**

_"Location: The Dream World, December 21st 2013"_

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in The Dream World. Everyone was busy working, children were at school, and it was just a good day in general. However, that was not going to last.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Dream City, there was the powerful Dream Shield, which was designed to protect Dream City from Dream Creatures. However, one individual was about to change all of that.<p>

The figure appeared by a panel box that was on a wall of a power grid building and he smiled evilly. The panel was the power source for the Dream Shield, and without it, the shield would power down, leaving Dream City completely open.

The figure studied the panel for a moment before thinking of an idea. The figure raised his arms, inhaled, and then let out an extremely vibrating scream that went towards the panel box. The scream completely destroyed the panel box and the Dream Shield powered down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Dream Capitol Building, workers were just minding their own business and monitoring the activity around The Dream World, when suddenly, the Dream Shield shut down. Everyone realized that someone was attacking Dream City, so they activated the alarm system.<p>

As soon as they heard the alarm system, Dream City's Dream Police got their equipment and gear ready and they ran to the power grid building. The leader of the Dream Police, a woman by the name of Valerie Bronx, was in front of the Dream Police, and she was shocked to see that the Dream Shield was down. Valerie had brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair, and she wore a tight-fitting red jacket, black pants, and black gloves.

"It can't be! The Dream Shield is down! How is that possible?" Valerie asked.

Just as soon as she asked that, the figure that destroyed the panel box appeared in a cloud of black smoke and he smiled evilly. Valerie stared in shock at the figure.

"Hello, Valerie." the figure greeted.

Valerie's expression changed from shock to anger.

"Like the new power? I call it my "Mystical Wail"." the figure asked.

"Nightmare!" Valerie snarled.

"And goodbye!" Nightmare said.

Valerie turned to the Dream Police and she ordered "Get him!".

The Dream Police nodded and they ran towards Nightmare so they could attack him. However, they were no match for Nightmare.

A group of 5 Dream Policemen charged at Nightmare, but Nightmare shot beams of red energy at them, causing them to be knocked unconscious. A group of 10 Dream Policemen shot at Nightmare with their rifles, but Nightmare created a shield of red energy that blocked the bullets, and then he used his telekinesis to slam them against the wall of the power grid building before he shot out blasts of magic that killed the 10 Dream Policemen. A Dream Policeman grabbed a hold of Nightmare's arm, but Nightmare disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared behind the Dream Policeman, and then he formed a laser gun, which he pointed at the Dream Policeman, and he fired a laser at the Dream Policeman, who died from the laser wound. And the last 10 Dream Policemen fired at Nightmare with their rifles, but Nightmare flew up into the air and he started flying towards the 10 Dream Policemen. The 10 Dream Policemen started shooting at him with their rifles, but Nightmare turned himself intangable while he flew and he shot red beams of energy at the 10 Dream Policemen, causing them to get knocked unconscious.

Nightmare landed on the ground and turned to Valerie, who had a look of shock. She then got a look of determination and Valerie took out a rifle, which she started shooting at Nightmare. However, Nightmare formed a shield of red energy that deflected the bullets and he used his telekinesis to take the rifle out of Valerie's hands. Valerie then attempted to punch Nightmare, but he vanished in a cloud of black smoke and he shot a blast of magic at Valerie, which caused her to be knocked unconscious.

Once Valerie was unconscious, Nightmare smiled evilly before he flew away.


	2. Clearing Out The School

**Chapter 2: Clearing Out The School**

_"Location: The Dream World, June 13th 2011"_

2 years earlier, in the Dream City of 2011, in a high school by the name of Dream City High, a 16 year old teenage male had just gotten out of his math class. The teen had pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair, and he was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes.

_"Tomorrow is the S.A.T. exam. If I am going to get a good grade at it, then I need to get home and study."_ the teen thought.

Just then, a 15 year old teenage female walked up to the teenage male. The teenage female had pale skin, brown eyes, and black hair that was rearranged into a ponytail, and she was wearing a dark green shirt, a black skirt, and black boots.

"Sam! I don't know where they came from, but the school is filled with Dream Creatures." the teenage female said.

Another teenage male, a 16 year old male with black skin, brown eyes, and black hair, and wearing a red hat, glasses, an yellow shirt, brown shorts, and gray shoes, walked up to Sam and the teenage female.

"Sam, we all know that you are going to grow up to be a Dream Creature Catcher!" the teenage male said.

'Paul, a Dream Creature Catcher isn't a real career path!" Sam argued.

"Still, you should do something about all of the Dream Creatures!" the teenage female said.

Sam sighed and said "Yeah, I guess your right, Bella.".

Two rings of light formed around Sam's waist and he transformed into his Half-Dream Creature form. In his Half-Dream Creature form, he had pale skin, green eyes, and gray hair, and he wore a black jumpsuit, white boots, and white gloves.

"When I'm done, meet me outside of Dream City High." Sam said.

Bella and Paul nodded in agreement and Sam flew off. Sam then proceeded to go through Dream City High and fight all of the Dream Creatures that were there. When he was done, he met back up with Bella and Paul at the doors to the school. He transformed back to his human form and the three of them started walking to Sam's house.


	3. At The House

**Chapter 3: At The House**

20 minutes later, at the Watson house (Sam's house), Sam was busy studying for his S.A.T test. He was making good progress until his senses went off.

_"Why do I feel like there is something in the house?"_ Sam wondered.

Suddenly, a figure floated through the floor. The figure had blue skin, red eyes, and black hair, and she was wearing a red button up shirt, blue pants, and black boots.

"Ha, ha, ha!" the figure shouted.

Sam sighed and he transformed into his Half-Dream Creature form.

"Studying will have to wait!" Sam said.

The figure phased through the wall outside and Sam followed her.


	4. Lunch Box

**Chapter 4: Lunch Box**

Once outside of his house, Sam chased the figure all throughout Dream City. Eventually, Sam and the figure landed outside of a restaurant called The Veggie Burger.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am Lunch Box, daughter of Sir Box and Lady Lunch." the figure replied.

Sam gasped in disgust.

"Ew, that's just gross!" Sam said.

Lunch Box then smiled.

"Prepare to taste defeat! Maybe you would like a nice side salad with that?" Lunch Box asked.

"I think I'll pass." Sam replied.

Lunch Box glared at Sam and she formed a giant hamburger, which she proceeded to throw at Sam. However, Sam turned himself intangible and the burger went right through him. He then fired a beam of red energy at Lunch Box, which she narrowly dodged. The two of them then continued to fight until Sam shot a beam of red energy at Lunch Box. She was thrown back and as she was thrown back, a medallion fell off of her neck and Lunch Box disappeared. However, the red beam of energy that Sam had fired crashed through the wall of The Veggie Burger and hit one of the boilers that contained The Veggie Burger's special sauce, causing the boiler to break open. The sauce spilled everywhere and in the process it hit Sam and covered him in sauce.

_"I was able to get rid of Lunch Box, but the fight caused the Veggie Burger Sauce to explode! Looks like their new sauce is unstable!"_ Sam thought.

"Sam, are you okay? That was some explosion!" Paul asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm totally covered in sauce!" Sam replied.

Sam then noticed Lunch Box's medallion.

"Wow! Look at what I found! A strange medallion. Paul, check it out!" Sam said.

Sam handed the medallion to Paul, who started examining it. As Paul examined the medallion, Bella noticed something on Sam's back.

"Sam, there's something stuck on your back." Bella said.

Sam took the object off of his back and smiled upon seeing what it was.

"It's the S.A.T exam answer sheet!" Sam said.


	5. Techskulk

**Chapter 5: Techskulk**

20 minutes later, Sam, Paul, and Bella had arrived back at Sam's house and they were in Sam's bedroom.

"Let me take a look at that medallion." Paul said.

Sam handed Paul the medallion and Paul started examining it.

"It looks as if it were futuristic. This thing doesn't look like it's from here." Bella said.

Bella then looked at Sam.

"So, Sam, what about the S.A.T. exam answers that we found?" Bella asked.

She then thought of something.

"Your not thinking about looking at the test answers are you?" Bella asked.

"Why shouldn't I open this up and study it?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, a figure phased through the wall of the bedroom. The figure had a dark green and black metal body.

"Ha, ha, ha!" the figure shouted.

The figure then flew by and phased through the wall outside.

"I'm going to follow that Dream Creature. Paul, Bella, see what you can do about that medallion." Sam said.

Sam transformed into his Half-Dream Creature Form and flew out the window.

* * *

><p>2 minutes later, Sam and the figure landed on the street about 20 blocks away from Sam's house.<p>

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sam asked.

"I am Techskulk 10.0, the future Dream World's greatest hunter." the figure replied.

Paul and Bella then arrived.

"If it's Techtanium we are up against, I can hack into him with my DH." Paul said.

"Thanks, Paul." Sam said. Sam then turned to Techskulk 10.0 and said "Techskulk 10.0, better prepare yourself.".

Paul hacked into Teckskulk 10.0's body and he started malfunctioning.

"Rats! I can't control my body! I have to get out of here!" Techskulk 10.0 said.

Techskulk 10.0 then started flying away and Sam, Paul, and Bella started following him.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, everyone eventually got to The Veggie Burger, where Techskulk 10.0 had went.<p>

"Time to use the Pummler!" Techskulk 10.0 said.

He then smiled.

"It has no effect on you in the future, but it will work on you now!" Techskulk 10.0 said.

"The future? What are you TALKING ABOUT?" Sam asked.

"Well, you see, I'm from two years into the future! And in your future, you become evil!" Techskulk 10.0 replied.

Sam gasped in confusion and anger.

"Me, become evil? That will never happen!" Sam said angrily.

"It is only a matter of time before you become evil. Let me show you something." Techskulk 10.0 said.

A compartment slid out of Techskulk 10.0's body and he took something out of it.

"Have a look, Mr. Watson! The evidence doesn't lie." Techskulk 10.0 said.

Bella noticed something about the object that Techskulk 10.0 had taken out and she gasped.

"The S.A.T. exam answers!" Bella exclaimed. She then asked "Sam cheating on the exam caused this?".

"Sam, it looks like the S.A.T. exam was your turning point!" Paul said.

Something that looked like a mirror then slid out of the compartment in Techskulk 10.0's body.

"Look at yourself in the future, Sam. You have lost your humanity and have become totally evil." Techskulk 10.0 said.

Sam looked into the mirror and watched with horror as certain events happened.

"I was fighting with the Dream Police and the army? How terrible!" Sam said.

Techskulk 10.0 nodded and he said "The only possibly option to avoid that future is to destroy you, here and now!".

"No way! I'm not going to let you kill me!" Sam exclaimed. He then turned to Paul and Bella and he said "Paul, Bella, we're going to the future!".

"If you are going to the future, then your going to be needing my time medallion." Techskulk 10.0 said.

He took off his time medallion, tossed it to them, and he vanished. Paul and Bella put on the two time medallions that they had and they disappeared. Sam used his magic to form a time portal to what time Paul and Bella were going to and he stepped through it. As soon as he had stepped through it, the time portal closed.


	6. To The Future

**Chapter 6: To The Future**

_"Location: The Dream World, December 21st 2013"_

When Sam, Paul, and Bella transported, they found themselves in what looked like Dream City, except most of the building were in ruins.

"Man, if this is what we have to look forward to in the future, then I'm definitely not going to let Sam cheat on his test." Paul said.

Sam then turned around to face Paul and Bella.

"Alright. You two stay here while I go look around." Sam said.

Paul and Bella nodded.

"Okay, Sam. Bella, let's go look around and see what we can find." Paul said.

Sam then flew off and Paul and Bella walked off in another direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Sam, Paul, and Bella walked off, Sam was being watched by Valerie.<p>

"What's this? Nightmare's back?" Valerie asked.

She then noticed something.

"Wait, there seems to be two of them! I hope I can stop two of them!" Valerie said.

She then started to follow Sam.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, Nightmare was also watching Sam from on top of a skyscaper that was on the edge of Dream City.<p>

"Finally, you are here, Sam. I've been waiting for you!" Nightmare said.

Nightmare then started to make his way towards where Sam was.


	7. Sam Meets Valerie And Nightmare

**Chapter 7: Sam Meets Valerie And Nightmare**

10 minutes later, Sam had finished looking around Dream City and he sighed.

"This is horrible. In the future, I'm the one responsible for all of this." Sam said.

Suddenly, Valerie appeared.

"Got that right, Watson!" Valerie said.

Sam recognized Valerie and smiled happily.

"Valerie? I can't believe it's you!" Sam exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Valerie was glaring at him.

"I've been looking forward to this day for a long time, Nightmare! Say goodbye!" Valerie snarled.

She then took out a laser gun and pointed it at Sam. However, before Valerie could fire the laser gun, Paul and Bella ran up.

"Valerie! Have you lost your mind?" Paul asked.

"Don't shoot!" Bella shouted.

Valerie turned towards Paul and Bella and gasped in shock.

"Paul? Bella? It's not possible! You can't be alive!" Valerie exclaimed.

Paul and Bella became confused.

"What do you mean? Bella and I died?" Paul asked.

Valerie then glared at Sam.

"It was all Sam's fault!" Valerie replied.

"Actually, that was me!" a voice said.

Sam, Paul, Bella, and Valerie turned around to see Nightmare.

"Nightmare!" Valerie exclaimed.

Valerie looked at Sam, Paul, and Bella and then she looked at Nightmare.

"Then these guys DID come from the past?" Valerie asked.

Nightmare frowned.

"Looks like Techskulk 10.0 is messing with my past again." Nightmare said.

"Techskulk 10.0 caused this mess? It looks like YOU caused it! You mess-causer!" Sam said.

Nightmare smiled evilly.

"It's been 10 years, Sam. Let me introduce you to your future!" Nightmare said.

Sam gasped in shock and horror.

"You? That's a lie! You can't be me!" Sam said.

Sam then turned to Paul and Bella.

"PAUL! BELLA! Take those medallions off! Quickly!" Sam shouted.

Paul and Bella took off their time medallions and they vanished.

"They vanished! Where did they go?" Nightmare asked.

Sam smild.

"They took off their time medallions and returned to their time, and I'm going back to me time also." Sam said.

Nightmare smiled evilly.

"I better make your presence a little more permanent!" Nightmare said.

He then grabbed Paul's time medallion, which had stayed in that time.

"The time medallion!" Sam said.

Nightmare's hand became misty and he grabbed Sam by the neck and shoved the time medallion into Sam's chest. As he did so, Sam screamed in pain.

"It is fused inside you! Neither Dream Creature nor human can remove it. Now you can never return to your time." Nightmare said.

Nightmare then used his magic to make a portal appear.

"I'll send you floating so far in the Dream Cosmos that you'll never come back!" Nightmare said.

Nightmare then snapped his fingers and bonds of red energy formed around Sam's body. Nightmare then used his telekinesis to force Sam into the portal, and once Sam had went through the portal, it closed.


	8. Daniel

**Chapter 8: Daniel**

20 minutes later, Sam was floating in what looked like space. He used his energy powers to tear out of the energy bonds and he landed on an asteroid.

_"I have got to figure out a way to get out of here and back to my time."_ Sam thought.

He then realized something.

_"I know! The only person who might have the power to get this medallion out of me would be... Uncle Daniel!"_ Sam thought.

Sam then used his magic to make a portal to Dream City appear and he stepped through it. Once he was through it, the portal closed.

* * *

><p>When he was out of the portal, Sam found himself in some sort of cave.<p>

"I was lucky to get out of the Dream Cosmos! Where am I?" Sam asked.

Just then, an old person with pale skin, blue eyes, and gray hair, and wearing a black lab coat appeared in the room.

"Come to kick a defenseless old man while he's down?" the person asked.

Sam instantly recognized the person and gasped in shock.

"Uncle Daniel? What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"I could ask you the very same question, my boy. Although perhaps I should ask what hasn't happened to you... YET!". Daniel replied.

Sam seemed confused.

"What do you mean by what hasn't happened to me?" Sam asked.

Daniel sighed.

"It was two years ago. There were two explosions at the Veggie Burger. Your friends and your entire family... gone." Daniel replied.

Sam gasped in horror.

"There was a second explosion after my fight with Lunch Box? I can't believe it! It was my fault?" Sam asked.

Daniel then got angry.

"All you wanted was to make the hurt go away, even if it meant giving up your humanity. So, using the Dream Gauntlets, I was able to take you human half out. But you couldn't handle being a full Dream Creature and you became one hundred percent evil." Daniel replied.

Sam sighed.

"Thanks for telling me. Do you still have the Dream Gauntlets?" Sam asked.

"Indeed, I do. Just what are you thinking, boy?" Daniel asked.

"Use the Dream Gauntlets to reach into me and maybe you can get the time medallion out of me... which, by the way, sounds TOTALLY gross!" Sam replied.

"But it could also kill you!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I'm sure that you can figure it out, Uncle Daniel." Sam said. He then asked "Um... you CAN do it, right?".

Daniel smiled.

"What are we waiting for?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Daniel found the Dream Gauntlets and he walked over to Sam.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I am." Sam replied.

Daniel nodded and he reached inside of Sam's chest. After 5 seconds, he pulled back out with the time medallion in his hand. As soon as he had pulled out, Sam used his magic to form a time portal and he walked into it. Once he had went through it, the time portal closed.


	9. Return To The Present

**Chapter 9: Return To The Present**

_"Location: The Dream World, June 13th 2011"_

When Sam got out of the time portal, he found himself by his house back in the year 2011.

_"I'm lucky that Uncle Daniel had the strength to remove that time medallion. Sure feels good to be back in my own time again."_ Sam thought.

He then turned another direction.

_"The Veggie Burger is that way. I have got to make it in time to save my family and friends."_ Sam thought.

He then started to fly in the direction of The Veggie Burger.


	10. The Veggie Burger Explosion

**Chapter 10: The Veggie Burger Explosion**

3 minutes later, Sam made it to The Veggie Burger. When he got there, he noticed that the drive-in wall was broken, revealing the boiler room, where Nightmare was trapping Sam's parents, Matthew Watson and Kelly Watson, Sam's sister, Jackie Watson, Paul, and Bella, against the boilers with bonds of red energy.

"Hey, Old Man!" Sam shouted.

Nightmare turned around and he frowned.

"Your time is up, Sam. It's been up for two years." Nightmare said.

Sam glared at Nightmare.

"So it wasn't cheating on the S.A.T. exam that turned me evil... it was the death of my family?" Sam asked.

Nightmare nodded.

"Yes, and I'm here to make sure that everything happens like it's supposed to!" Nightmare replied.

"I can't let my family and friends die... again!" Sam said.

Nightmare then smiled evilly.

"I have to get to the new, unstable Veggie Burger sauce! It's what caused the explosion that killed them!" Nightmare said.

Sam became very angry.

"No you WON'T!" Sam shouted.

Sam then flew towards Nightmare, intending to hit him. However, Nightmare knew what he was going to do and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Sam looked around so he could find Nightmare, but he couldn't find him. Suddenly, Nightmare reappeared behind Sam and he fired a red beam of energy at Sam, which caused him to fly back onto the street a couple of feet away. Sam got up and he fired a green beam of energy at Nightmare, but Nightmare blocked the beam with a shield of red energy. Sam then teleported near Nightmare and he attempted to punch Nightmare, but his hand went right through Nightmare's body, revealing that it was just a hologram of Nightmare. Nightmare turned around and 5 more Nightmare's appeared. Sam then attacked one of the Nightmare's, but that one was also a hologram. The 6 Nightmares then attacked Sam by shooting red beams of energy at him, causing Sam to fall to the ground in pain. 5 of the Nightmares disappeared to reveal the true Nightmare and he smiled evilly.

"Had enough?" Nightmare asked, mockingly.

Sam struggled to get up and he glared at Nightmare.

"No!" Sam replied.

Sam then shot a beam of green energy at Nightmare, throwing him back. Sam dived at Nightmare and he started to punch and kick Nightmare. However, Nightmare recovered and he used his telekinesis to throw Sam off of him.

Sam then tried to hit Nightmare by shooting beams of green energy at him. However, Nightmare started to teleport all around Sam. Sam tried to shoot beams of green energy at Nightmare, but he was failing miserably. Eventually, Nightmare stopped teleporting and Sam saw his chance and he fired a beam of green energy at Nightmare. However, Nightmare blocked Sam's attack with a shield of red energy and deflected it back at him. Sam went back and hit a building and Nightmare hit Sam with The Mystical Wail, knocking Sam out of commission. Nightmare then tied Sam with bonds of red energy and then turned to the boilers.

"Time to end this." Nightmare said.

Nightmare then shot a beam of red energy at the boilers of The Veggie Burger, causing the boilers and The Veggie Burger to blow up, along with Sam's family and friends.

Nightmare laughed while Sam gasped in horror. Nightmare turned to Sam with a smirk on his face.

"There! Now your just like me." Nightmare said.

And with that, Nightmare disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Sam alone to deal with the loss of Matthew, Kelly, Jackie, Paul, and Bella.


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

So, after the explosion, things took a turn for the worst. Sam blamed himself for the deaths of Matthew, Kelly, Jackie, Paul, and Bella, and the stress started to take a toll on him. Like Daniel had said, all he wanted was to make the pain go away. On June 14th 2011, a day after the Veggie Burger explosion, Sam went to Daniel's house. Sam told Daniel that he wanted to make the hurt go away, even if it meant giving up his humanity. He then asked Daniel if he could help him and Daniel hesitantly agreed. Using the Dream Gauntlets, Daniel took Sam's human half out, making Sam a full Dream Creature. However, Sam couldn't handle being a full Dream Creature and, like Daniel had said, he turned evil. He took on the name of Nightmare and he began to terrorize the citizens of The Dream World, earning a reputation as being the most powerful Dream Creature and the most powerful villain in all of The Dream World. Eventually, on December 21st 2013, Nightmare attacked Dream City and he ran into the Past Sam, traveled back to the year 2011 and made sure that The Veggie Burger exploded, and then returned to the date of December 21st 2013. When he got back to his own time, Nightmare traveled to Mount Dream, where he used his magic to make a castle. And from his castle, on December 22nd 2013, Nightmare watched as 6 preteens and 3 teenagers got their own superpowers and started making their way to his castle, so they could stop him from taking over The Dream World.


End file.
